CHMURA I CIEŃ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Citrine


**Citrine **

**Chmura i cień**

Niebo było czyste i jasnobłękitne, poznaczone puchatymi chmurkami, a słońce parzyło Pippina w kark, jak to światło, którym rozpala się ogień przez szkło powiększające, które kuzyn Bilbo trzymał na swym biurku. Plamki gorąca tańczyły na horyzoncie a trawy i drzewa były nieruchome jak namalowane. O nogę Pippina obijało się metalowe wiaderko, które dała mu matka, żeby pozbierał do niego jeżyny. Wszędzie wokoło niego koniki polne wystrzelały z nad długich traw, czuł ostry zapach wilgotnego gruntu a powyżej niego słodszy zapach nasion traw prażących się w gorącu. Po drugiej stronie pastwiska długimi kosami żęto pierwsze siano tego roku. Niektórzy mieli grabie, którymi zgrabiali i przerzucali na wozy wielkie, złote chmury już wysuszonego siana. Jego siostra Pervinca chodziła wkoło po rosnącej stercie siana na wozie ubijając ją nogami. Jej jasnomiedziane włosy były związane chustką a nie niej nosiła słomkowy kapelusz, chroniący przed słońcem. Nie mógł dojrzeć wyraźnie jej twarzy, lecz wiedział, że udeptując siano, śpiewała. Była szczęśliwsza tutaj pocąc się na słońcu i wietrze, ubabrana słomkami niż pracując w kuchni z mamą. Pippin obserwował ją chwilę z zazdrością – chociaż był już dużym dwunastolatkiem, tatko powiedział, że jest za mały na udeptywanie siana. Zakazano mu nawet zbliżać się do kosiarzy, bo mógłby wleźć pod kosę, nawet żeby przynieść tatkowi osełkę albo kubeł wody dla wszystkich. Dobiegł go odległy dźwięk śpiewu. Tatko tam był pochylając plecy wraz z pozostałymi najemnymi pracownikami. Kuzyn Frodo też tam był, choć to było dziwne, żeby taki dżentelmen jak on trudził się na polu w gorącym słońcu. – Obawiam się, żeś wybrał niedobry czas na wizytę – Powiedział mu tatko. – Idą żniwa i w następnych dniach nie będzie za wiele czasu, żeby usiąść sobie z fajką. Ale Frodo tylko się roześmiał – No to pomogę i możemy pogadać w polu! Ciężka robota nie jest mi obca, przecież wiesz, nie ważne, jak drogie mam teraz ubranie. Wiele razy pomagałem przy zbiorach i żniwach w Brandy Hallu. Tatko łatwo się zgodził. Znaczyło to jedną więcej parę rąk do pomocy, taką, za którą nie musiał zapłacić srebrnymi groszami a mama była szczęśliwa mając Froda w pobliżu. Jego odwiedziny w Whitwell, nigdy zbyt częste, teraz stały się jeszcze rzadsze, odkąd został jedynym dziedzicem Bag Endu. Pippin zastanawiał się czasem, czy Frodo jest samotny w tym swoim dużym smialu, tak całkiem sam. Smuciło go, że Bilbo odszedł ale głównie dlatego, że Frodo tak za nim tęsknił. Bilbo zawsze wydawał mu się taki stary, i mądry i odległy, że Pippin nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o sobie. Najbardziej żałował, że nie widział, jak Bilbo znika w chmurze dymu, o czym potem opowiedział mu Merry, bo Pippin wówczas spał na kolanach ojca, znużony zabawą, fajerwerkami i dobrym jedzeniem. Cóż, był wtedy jeszcze mały i jak wszystkie maluchy zdarzało mu się zasnąć w najbardziej niewłaściwych momentach. Teraz na pewno zdołałby siedzieć przez całą noc, gdyby tylko mu pozwolono. Pippin westchnął ciężko i zastanawiał się czemu wydaje się, że tak długo trzeba czekać, aż się dorośnie.

Krzaki jeżyn gęsto porastały skraj pastwiska ocienionego szerokim pasmem drzew. A tak były obciążone owocami, że wystarczyłoby ich dla dziesięciu hobbitów. Jagody ich wyglądały jak ciemne klejnoty pośród zielonych liści. Ślinka mu ciekła od razu na ich widok, więc zebrał i zjadł ich pełną garść zanim wrzucił choć jedną do garnka. Cierpki sok smakował lepiej niż wino (nie żeby kiedykolwiek próbował wina) i nasiona przyjemnie chrupały między zębami. Purpurowe stróżki spłynęły mu po brodzie i pokapały na koszulę. Merry byłby się z niego nabijał, że jest taki żarłoczny ale Merry był daleko z Bucklandzie.

Pippin przestał wyżerać jeżyny. Tęsknił za Merrym strasznie. Nie widział swego ulubionego kuzyna od tak dawna, a teraz Merry był już duży i miał własnego kuca i więcej zajęć do odrobienia, i chichoczące dziewczyny kręcące się dokoła. Dlatego wydawało się, że Pippin jest skazany na widywanie się z nim coraz rzadziej. Och wiedział oczywiście, że będzie jeszcze wiele zwyczajnych odwiedzin w Bucklandzie na różne urodziny i przyjęcia i w Tukonie będą tańce po Żniwach, i nawet jeszcze dłuższe wizyty u Merrego na Yule. Ale Pippin miał tylko dwanaście lat i dni i tygodnie wlokły się tak wolno i tak ciężko było czekać. Merry może nawet w międzyczasie znaleźć sobie nowych przyjaciół i całkiem zapomni o swym małym, denerwującym kuzynie. Tutaj już usta mu zadrżały i potarł oczy otwartą dłonią usmarowaną purpurowym sokiem.

Wiaderko było pełne, a w ustach czuł gorzkawy posmak po zjedzeniu jagód. Zauważył komary, które uniosły się z wilgotnego poszycia, aby go zeżreć oraz szczypiące zadrapania po kolcach jeżyn krzyżujące się na rękach. Z wiaderkiem w ręku wyszedł więc z powrotem na słońce, a gdy skowronek przeleciał mu nisko nad głową jego niewesoły nastrój minął jak zdmuchnięty wiatrem. Dzień był zbyt ciepły i złoty a życie zbyt dobre, żeby pozostawać długo smutnym. Głupi było myśleć, że Merry nie tęskni za nim okropnie, i zawsze była szansa na to, ze zobaczy go jadącego do nich alejką.

Do tego czasu przez chwilę miał przy sobie Froda, a chociaż był on za stary na to, aby być ekscytujący, był jednak bardzo miły i zabawny, i posiadał nieskończoną cierpliwość do niekończących się pytań Pippina. No, i znał kilka bardzo dobrych opowieści. Pippin znów przystanął żeby się przyjrzeć pracującym. Daleko w polu jeden z nich odpoczywał wspierając się ciężko na widłach. Miał przepoconą koszulę. Był wyższy i trochę szczuplejszy od pozostałych, a gdy zdjął czapkę i otarł czoło ramieniem Pippin zobaczył jego ciemne włosy i rozpoznał Froda. Pomachał do niego.

- Frodo! Hello, Frodo!

Jego cienki głos musiał brzmieć jak pisk ptaka, ale Frodo usłyszał go i odwrócił się. Uśmiechnął się i zdjął czapkę zamiatając nią w ukłonie. Pervinca zobaczyła to i wyrzuciła siano nogą tak, że pogrzebała go pod zielono – żółtą lawiną. Frodo zemścił się rzucając na nią garście słomy, chociaż Vinca była prawie poza jego zasięgiem na szczycie wozu. Dobroduszny śmiech przetoczył się przez pole, a ci najbliżej Froda zaczęli ich zagrzewać do bitwy a niektórzy nawet się przyłączyli. Pippin śmiał się aż upadł na ziemię. Frodo w końcu wyskoczył wysoko i udało mu się złapać Vincę za piętę. Vinca wrzasnęła. A potem tatko warknął na nich za ich głupotę i przedstawienie się skończyło. Frodo wygarnął źdźbła z włosów, pogroził pięścią Vince i mrugnął do Pippina.

Wóz z sianem ruszył trzeszcząc, kucyki zatupały i zadźwięczały uprzężą, a pozostali wrócili do pracy. Pippin wydął wargi z wulgarnych odgłosem a potem rzucił się w wysoką trawę. Kuzyn Frodo powiedział, że nie jest za dobry na trochę uczciwej pracy i tatko trzyma go za słowo. Praca, praca, praca. Frodo pewnie nie odwiedzi już Tukonu, a na pewno nie w lecie. Pippin miał nadzieje, że Frodo nie będzie zbyt zmęczony, żeby opowiedzieć im jakąś historię przed spaniem. Najlepiej straszliwą z goblinami i trollami i elfami i wieloma bitwami. Chociaż jego siostry na pewno będą wolały coś słodkiego i płaczliwego, z wieloma pożegnaniami. Pippin wzdrygnął się i zjadł parę jeżyn, aby pozbyć się z ust smaku romansu. Wyciągnął się w trawie i zaczął przyglądać się grubym, białym chmurom leniwie dryfującym mu nad głowa.

Chociaż tu na dole panował nieruchomy upał, tam w górze było całkiem wietrznie i chmury pędziły przed siebie. Zdecydował, że jedna szarawa chmura postrzępiona na brzegach musy być starą owca a bielsze skrawki za nią to wiosenne jagnięta. Kolejny chmurzasty kształt pojawił się blisko za nimi i wyglądał, jak duży hobbit z pasterskim kijem poganiający owce, raczej szeroki w barach i krępy, jak ten ogrodnik z Bag Endu. Był tam też kucyk stający dęba - ciemno nakrapiany, jak Dapple nowy kuc Merrego. Był tam też las i rzeka i och, góry, patrz jakie góry Merry! Szereg za szeregiem ciągnące się…

_Pippin wciągnął powietreze nagle, gdyż góry ustapiły miejsca szerokiej równinie wysokich traw, na krańcu której stało wielkie, białe miasto, wspinające się w górę, wystające z pasma górskiego, jak dziób okrętu. Pippin – z – chmur był trzymany silnymi ramionami na grzbiecie szybkiego konia, jadąc w stronę tego miasta ale oddalając się od czegoś… kogoś! Merry! Merry był bardzo daleko, w innym świecie, innym życiu, poza zasięgiem. Buum, buum zagrzmiały bębny i mroczne armie popełzły, jak mrówki w stronę miasta. Wielkie ognie wybuchnęły w nim, a postać jakaś jaśniejąca jak gwiazda stała przed rozbitą bramą. Boi się, boi się, szaleństwo jest z tyłu za nim, a przerażenie przed nim, a on jest tak samotny i mały. Co może zrobić? Beznadziejny smutek zalał go, gdy trzymał w ramionach starszego, okropnie odmienionego Merrego siedząc na mokrych kamieniach, na ulicy, gdzie rynsztoki spływały krwawą wodą. Pippin patrzył, jak światło w jego oczach zadrgało i zniknęło, jak umierający płomyk świecy, a jego usta bezdźwięcznie prosiły – pomóż mi. _

_I znów przetoczył się huk bębnów i teraz Pippin stał mocno ściskając miecz w pobielałej dłoni i nie było dość powietrza, aby krzyknąć, ponieważ wielki ciężar przygniótł go do ziemi. Pippin westchnął, gdy ktoś zdiął ten ciężar z niego i poczuł pod stopami chropowate, kamienne płyty. Mewy krzyczały nad głową a Frodo, blady, z rozpaczliwie smutnymi oczami objął go i pocałował. _Drogi Pippin._ Frodo odwrócił się i postapił krok w powietrze na statek z białej chmury i uniósł się daleko coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, odchodził i odszedł na zawsze. _

Pippin.

- Pippin! Mówię do ciebie! Peregrinie Tuku obudź się!

Pippin otworzył oczy, oszołomiony i prawie oślepiony białym światłem słońca. Frodo stał nad nim mając słońce za plecami i twarz ocienioną rondem kapelusza. Pippin wyczuł, że był zirytowany. Pachniał silnie potem, kurzem i słomą.

- Ruszaj się, wstawaj. Wszędzie cię szukałem, nie pójdziemy na lancz bez ciebie. Nie słyszałeś jak cię wołaliśmy?

Pippin zamrugał a potem zasłonił twarz dłońmi i zaniósł się płaczem. Frodo zaniepokojony ukląkł przy nim a Pippin zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona. Frodo znał się trochę na radzeniu sobie ze zmiennymi nastrojami małych dzieci, nauczył się tych umiejętności przetrwania spędzając wiele czasu z Merrym i innymi młodszymi kuzynami w Brandy Hallu. Objął go i poklepał po plecach.

- Ach, a o co teraz chodzi?

- Zostawiłeś mnie – zapłakał Pippin – Odpłynąłeś na statku w chmurach i zostawiłeś mnie samego.

Frodo westchnął z ulgą. Cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że Pippin nie nastąpił na węża ani nic podobnego. Złe zny były czymś, z czym mógł sobie poradzić. Położył obie dłonie na zaczerwienionych policzkach kuzyna i otarł łzy kciukami.

- No już, już. To był tylko zły sen, Pippinie.

Zauważył purpurowe plamy z owoców na koszuli, dobrze napoczęte wiaderko jeżyn oraz głębokie zaczerwienienie na policzkach Pippina.

- Za dużo słońca i za dużo mocno dojrzałych owoców – wymruczał – To nie było dobre miejsce na drzemkę! Prawie się usmażyłeś na skwarkę śpiąc tak na słońcu.

Pippin miał w ustach słony smak morza i wciąż czuł odległy, zanikający ból w piersi, jak echo wielkiej straty i żałoby.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie – powiedział wciąż w połowie pogrążony w swym śnie.

Frodo siedział w trawie z Pippinem na kolanach. Słowo „nigdy" już było na jego ustach, lecz nagle ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie i nie wypowiedział tego co zamierzał. Frodo wiedział, że słowa miały moc, mogły ranić albo lecyć i nikt nie powinien tak lekko rzucać obietnicami. Poklepał Pippina po kolanie.

- Raczej nie mógłbym wstać i gdziekolwiek iść mając tak wielkiego hobbita siedzącego na m nie, prawda? Wielkie nieba prześcigniesz Bullroara, jeśli będziesz rosnąć w tym tempie.

Wyjął z kieszeni spodni chustkę i otarł mokre oczy dziecka.

- A teraz doprowadźmy cię do porządku. Nie mogę zaprowadzić cię tak, jak teraz wyglądasz, twoja matka pomyśli, że ścigał cię lis.

Pippin potarł oczy pięściami i zachichotał lekko. Mama śmiertelnie bała się lisów, które mogą złapać hobbickie dziecko tak szybko, jak złapałyby indyka albo małego królika.

- Dobry chłopak – powiedział Frodo. – Lepiej ci teraz?

Pippin przytaknął. – Jestem głodny.

- No to lepiej wracajmy zanim twój tato naszymi porcjami nakarmi świnie. – powiedział Frodo.

Zdjął kapelusz i wcisnął go Pippinowi na głowę. Był za wielki i jedynie końce uszu zapobiegły opadnięciu go całkiem na twarz. Frodo łagodnie zepchnął go z kolan i wstał, a potem poklepał swoje ramiona zapraszająco. Pippin wspiął się na barana z wiaderkiem w ręku.

- No to jazda, mój chłopcze! Będzie kurczę pieczone, dobry chleb i masło i dżem, a na deser jeżyny ze śmietanką jeżeli się pospieszymy, a ciepła woda z rzeki i twardy, suchy chleb, jeżeli nie.

Pippin roześmiał się w głos na tą pustą groźbę. Nikt nie opuszczał stoły Eglantine Tuk głodny, nie ważne jak bardzo by się spóźniał.

- No to biegnijmy!

- W taką pogodę? – Frodo zaśmiał się ale zaczął biec. Dobrze było czuć znajomy i kochany ciężar na plecach, nawet jeśli kościste kolana wbijały mu się w żebra. Pippin otoczył szyję Froda wolną ręką i poklepał go po policzku. Frodo obrócił się i pocałował małą, wilgotną dłoń. Frodo poczuł sól i dobrą ziemię Shire i słodki, ostry smak wyschniętego jeżynowego soku. Pippin położył swoją ostrą brodę na ramieniu Froda i ziewnął mu do ucha. Niespodziewanie dmuchnął silny wiatr i uniósł mu włosy, chłodząc pot na czole. _Nadciąga burza_, pomyślał Frodo spoglądając na chmury. Całe przestrzenie zielonych traw ugięły się nagle pod nasilającym się podmuchem, falowały i srebrzyły się pod słońcem, jak morze.


End file.
